


Am I Doing This Right? (Smutember 2020 Day 1)

by MyKeyboardDidIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Smutember 2020, Vaginal Sex, adrienette - Freeform, handjob, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKeyboardDidIt/pseuds/MyKeyboardDidIt
Summary: Marinette and Adrien roleplay Akuma and Ladybug in bed. Marinette has a lot more fun with it than she expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Am I Doing This Right? (Smutember 2020 Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE shout out to QuantumChickpea for being my beta.

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat as she straddled Adrien against the bed. It was times like these that she remembered she had a world famous model sleeping with her. Hard not to feel self-conscious, let alone to roleplay with him. She did her best to look serious, making her Ladybug face. After all, she was playing her superhero alter ego. Though, she struggled to _physically_ play Ladybug. Her hands withered at the idea of touching him all over, of being more dominating.

“Sir, please listen to reason.” She said in her usual superhero voice, trying not to giggle. “Hawkmoth is controlling your mind. I can help you.” In a surge of confidence, she moved her hand along his chin and tried her best to make her voice sound sultry. Adrien looked at her with a glassy, loving gaze. She struggled to keep her composure at this, feeling very undressed by his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Ladybug. I have to get your miraculous. There’s...nothing you can do to help me!” Adrien performed very dramatically, pretending to try to get up from underneath her. He was pretty obviously grinding against Marinette as best he could without ruining the scene. Marinette couldn’t completely stifle her moaning, and she pressed herself down against him in response. His confident smirk broke with a surprised groan as he felt her push back, his face looking surprised and...hungry. Marinette could feel herself getting wetter at his response. He was enjoying this, and that was really hot to her.

Marinette put her hands on his chest, mostly for stability. She could feel his skin responding to his touch, goosebumps cascading from where her hands were. She could see the sweat beading on his chest as she continued the pressure, tracing around his muscles with her fingers. “I guess if you insist on resisting, then I’ll have to call my lucky charm!” She put one hand up into the air. Behind her back, she pulled out the ‘lucky charm’, a pair of Ladybug-themed handcuffs. She gasped in faux surprise. “What am I supposed to do with _these_?”

Adrien laughed in spite of himself. She was trying so hard. It was honestly very enjoyable so far. Marinette may not have naturally taken on a more dominant role, but she was really giving it her all. 

"Ha ha ha,” He said instead of actually laughing, trying to sound like a stereotypical villain. “What are you going to do with those, Ladybug?” He wanted to follow this up with some sort of quip about some useless thing she could do with the handcuffs, but he just wasn’t as witty as Chat. Also, his boner was absolutely taking too much blood from his brain for him to be witty.

With his assistance, she flipped him over just enough to cuff his hands together with the red and black restraints. She got back in her original position straddling his waist, feeling another burst of confidence from having a hot guy act like putty in her hands. Something about the arousal from being in control of him was pushing her to get more into the roleplay. 

“Hey!” Adrien said in mock surprise. “Ugh, I can’t…” He shifted around, pretending to try to wiggle his hands free. He noticed that they were actually pretty snug around his wrists. Not too snug, but enough that he was actually at her mercy. He felt a blush form over his face as he started imagining some ways this could go. Any other akuma roleplay dialogue he had was completely gone from his brain.

“Now, where is that akuma?” Marinette asked in a low, almost growling voice. “Where are you hiding it from me, Adrien?” She saw him gulp, blushing furiously and grinning wickedly. She rolled her hips again and groaned at how big he had gotten underneath her. “Oh, what is this?” She had completely abandoned the headspace that would have had her laughing at this scenario, which was on par with terrible porn. She moved herself down to where she could have eyes, hands, whatever she wanted on him. She could see then just how much of a tent he was pitching, and the arousal washed over her once again. She pulled down his underwear, revealing his long, erect cock standing at attention just for her. It made her feel powerful to look at him like this, still fully clothed herself.

Once she could see how hard he was for her, she struggled to keep up the play. She just wanted to _do something_ to him. She knew he felt the same way, which is why it would drive him crazy for her to go at her own pace. She slowly, _painfully slowly_ , unbuttoned her red shirt and tossed it onto the floor. A black bralette covered her just enough to keep his imagination going, as she gave her best bedroom eyes to Adrien.

“It might take a little bit of work to get the akuma out of you. Hopefully you’ll...work with me.” She said, moving a hand under his shirt across his bare chest. He licked his lips subconsciously, visibly sweating. She moved a hand close to his dick, rotating one finger around his waist just enough to graze his member a few times. His breath caught each time, and she giggled. “You seem needy.” She said, blushing a bit at her own boldness. He nodded, which made her reaction even worse.

She gripped his shaft in her hand, just giving him enough force for a tease as she reached for the lube next to her. She poured it messily into her hand, massaging it into him as she began rubbing his cock up and down in rhythm. He moaned immediately, loudly enough that Marinette had to look away for a moment. By the time that the entire situation was nice and slicked up, Adrien already pulsed against her hand in a way that made her heartbeat race with anticipation. She couldn’t wait a minute longer, she decided. She pushed her jeans off as quickly as she could, tossing them somewhere near her shirt. She flaunted her panties, which matched her bra, further driving Adrien crazy. She quickly tossed those off as well, landing them near Adrien’s face with a wink.

Now fully exposed, she openly touched herself in front of him as she continued to rub his cock in her hand. He watched her gyrate around her own fingers impatiently, now able to see how wet she was with his own eyes. Finally, as he began to whimper at the display and the continued pressure on his cock, she lubed him up once more. Satisfied, she eased herself down onto him, both of them moaning and twitching as the contact grew more and more intense.

Marinette heard herself curse as she began to ride him like her own personal sex toy. She could hear him losing himself underneath her, her blush burning her cheeks as she steadied herself on his bucking hips. She was in bliss as she felt him pushing against her walls, the pressure making her pant and bounce for more. The rhythm was not perfectly steady, as one or both of them would get too overwhelmed by the sensation. 

“Marinette, I’m - I’m not going to last much longer.” Adrien sputtered out a few words at a time.

“Good.” She said with that smirk of power from before. As she breathed heavily, she added, “I want you to cum for me, Adrien Agreste. Show me how much you love me riding on your cock.”

She slowed down her rhythm, making each stroke much longer and stronger than before. She could feel how close he was inside her. The head of his dick was pushing harder against the sides of her walls than before, and it was starting to take more force to do the same amount of thrusting as he started to swell inside her. It just made her even more hungry to see him finish, to feel how much he had to give her. Each push back into him was like a shock all the way through her, threatening to reduce her to a puddle before he could cum.

Her own orgasm was already blowing over her, but she refused to stop until he had finished. The pressure of her pushing against him as she came seemed to only get him there quicker. She heard him moan in a deeper voice, a telltale sign that he was _right there_. In that final moment, he flexed against the handcuffs as he came inside of her, the feeling overwhelming them both in eye-rolling, toe-curling pleasure. 

Marinette shuddered as she helped herself off of him and cleaned them both up. She kissed Adrien around his neckline, patting his sweat-soaked hair. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” She said as she unlocked the handcuffs. He sighed and breathed heavily, but gave a thumbs up with his newly freed hand. 

“Your wrists okay? I was afraid I did it too tight.” She kissed each one in turn, looking them over. 

“No, I’m okay. Thank you, my Lady.” He said in a gruff tone after clearing his throat. “You play Ladybug pretty well.” He teased, fully aware why. She just shook her head with a smile, laying down next to him and cuddling against his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the Smutember Monthly Challenge in the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server. We love to talk fanfiction with each other, so follow this link if you'd like to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/wcQvjyg


End file.
